Dancing With A Star
by Veemo-er
Summary: Marco returns to Mewni, and is greeted by his girlfriend, Star, who would like to share a dance with him


Star Butterfly was in one heck of a good mood. And she was not hiding that from the world. Using her magic, she had created a series of instruments around her, which were playing a catchy song, that she energetically danced to. Her enormous mass of hair was swinging around with her, as she joyfully danced without a care in the world.

Tonight, Marco was coming back to Mewni, and staying with her for the next three days. Every time Marco texted or called Star, telling her that he was visiting, a sense of pure euphoria and excitement filled her body. When he first moved back to Earth after becoming a knight, it was a little hard on both of them. Over time though, they became more used to it. However, it made Star realize that she still very much had feelings for him, and that she didn't want to almost lose him. _Again._ Surprisingly for her, Tom understood that she wanted to break up, saying that deep down, he knew that their relationship would never really work. And still, Star smiled at the memory of finally confessing her feelings to Marco, and vice versa. After that day, they had already gone on a handful of dates, all of which were amazing. So yeah, Star's life was in a pretty good position, if she said so herself.

Star's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a portal opening behind her. She whipped around, continuing her dance, and there he was.

Marco's brown eyes widened, at the sight of his girlfriend dancing happily, and magically-created instruments playing a song for her. He couldn't help but blush at the sight.

"Why hello there." Star said, raising an eyebrow seductively.

Marco gave a quick chuckle, as he dropped his bags.

"Hey." Marco smiled back at Star.

"You seem to be in a good mood." He followed up on, gesturing to her moves.

Star then changed the instruments from regular "party" ones, into ones that a mariachi band would use, such as guitars, violins and trumpets. They began to play a very upbeat and fast-paced song. Star continued to dance to the music, while Marco continued to smile at her, although he couldn't help to tap his foot a little.

"Well," Star responded. "I could actually share a dance tonight."

Marco eyes widened again, at what she was suggesting. She began to dance closer to Marco, and gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

"C'mon Marco, join me!" Star's song became louder, as it approached its "chorus".

"Uh, I think I'll pass, Star. I do actually have some good news…" Marco said, his smile coming back.

"Alright, we'll dance and talk!" But still, Marco refused.

"Ah come on Diaz! I know you can slow dance, so why don't you show me what happens when you put some funk into it?" Star began to sway her hips more dramatically. Marco couldn't tell if she was trying to seduce him, or if she was just really into the song.

"Actually, Uh, I'm not that good at dancing like...the way you are right now." Marco said uncomfortably, although he was still watching Star's almost hypnotic movement.

Star put her hand to her chin, as she thought about how to get this cute dork to dance with her. And then it hit her. She held her hands out, while she continued to focus on her dance.

"Then I'll teach you! Take my hands Marco." Marco looked at her hands, still a bit nervous. But then he looked back at her face. She was smiling lovingly at him, with those beautiful blue eyes. He smiled back, as he took hold of her hands.

Star began to move her hands in a circle, rotating them towards Marco. Her legs and hips continued the same movement, while Marco was just allowing Star to move his arms.

"Come on Marco, dance with me! Become one with my movement, melt into the dance. Do what your grandma said, 'Just keep dancing, even if you look silly."

Marco rolled his eyes, he knew at some point that she would reuse what he once told her. Listening to her advice, Marco began to move his arms, in the same way that she did. Star could feel him put more movement into the rotations. She made the song louder for them, as he began to mirror her legs and hips.

"That's it! Just let go of any doubt, and DANCE!" Star said excitedly.

The two of them continued to dance together, not caring if they looked ridiculous. They ended up losing track of how longed they danced, but they didn't care. They were one with each other's rapid movements, as they stared into each other's eyes. They were smiling, completely full of joy, both of them challenging each other, as they added new, creative movements to their dance.

_I should have confessed my feelings a long time ago_. _Then this dork could have shown off his sexy moves to me much earlier_, Star thought giddily.

"So Marco, what was the good news you wanted to tell me?" She asked, not stopping their dance for a second.

"Well, Marco Jr. was born!" Marco answered, waiting for her to yell at the top of her lungs from excitement and happiness.

"YEEEEEES!"

Marco couldn't help but laugh in response, which Star followed.

"_However_, Marco Jr's a girl. Her name's Mariposa!"

Star gasped, preparing to yell again.

"YES! MINI FEMALE MARCO!"

Marco's face turned red, when she suddenly leaned in to kiss him on the lips. He returned it, as the song concluded, and the instruments disappeared. They were still holding each other's hands, even when they broke the kiss, and smiled at each other.

"Well, how was your first lesson, Marco?" Star asked.

"Loved it." He answered, pride ringing in his voice.

Star's forehead connected with his, as she closed her eyes.

"I missed you Yammy…"

Star felt Marco wrap his warm arms around her back.

"I missed you too…"

The two of them continued to hug each other, until they jumped, when they heard a knock at the door, and Eclipsa peeked in.

"Star? Is it ok if you can turn the music down? I don't want Meteora-"

Her eyes widened, when she saw Marco standing next to her.

"Oh, hey Marco!" She walked in, and gave him a hug, which Marco was not expecting.

"Oh, uh, nice to see you again Eclipsa."

She broke the hug, as she looked at both of them, smiling at the sight of them holding each other's hands.

"I assumed that you haven't had dinner yet, so I had the servants make some food for you."

"Yeah, that's fine." Marco responded.

Eclipsa nodded her head, and left the room.

Marco then felt Star place her arms on his shoulders. He turned around to see her, staring at him dreamily.

"Star?"

"Shhhhh." Star put one her fingers on his lips, and she leaned into his ear.

"Can I have another kiss…?" She whispered seductively.

But Star didn't need an answer, for Marco had already connected his lips with hers. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist, while she moved her hands onto his soft cheeks.

_I love this dork so much_.


End file.
